The BAU Bunch
by leapoffaith-13
Summary: Alternate universe story inspired by the Youtube video "The BAU Bunch." How did Erin and Dave become the BAU Bunch? Follow the Strassi ship as it begins it's chartered course, til death them part.
1. Here's A Story

_**A/N: I dom't own** **anything but the plot. And even that could be credited to the television series "The Brady Bunch." I'm just playing with our little friends, powers that be. Don't sue me.**_

 ** _A/N2: Inspired by the "BAU Bunch" Youtube video that I watched over 10 times tonight alone._**

 ** _A/N3: Reviews totally accepted regardless of how you feel about the story._**

 **BAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAU**

It was a bright, sunny Saturday May morning at the Wyndham Pointe Apartments, Dumfries, Virginia. The same sun streamed through the beige blinds to reach the coral colored bedroom. A 36-year-old, blonde haired woman, named Erin Elizabeth Strauss, sat on the bed while her three children sat around on the floor.

"There's no time for this. The wedding is due to start in just over three hours, Erin," a man knocked on the door in a charcoal grey pinstriped suit. "Jenny still has to do all of your hair." Erin got off the bed and started to pace around the room as her three girls looked at their mother. Erin's dad, Richard Strauss, tapped his wrist and closed the door again.

'I think it's going to be perfect, Grandpa. It's going to be perfect." The girl, 15, whose had her hair dyed from blonde like her mother's to jet black, Emily, spoke.

"Me too," the most innocent of the three, Erin's youngest, Jennifer (JJ), 6, was quick to chime in.

Erin Strauss turned to look at her children, "How can you say that when everything is off to such a bad start?"

J.J. got off the floor, going over to quickly hug her mother. "Because we love you?"

"You guys really like Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi, don't you?" After a beat of not responding, Erin Strauss allowed herself a small smile that still felt foreign on her face.

"Of course we like him!" Erin's most original (in a good way) and middle child at age 11, Penelope's said enthusiastically.

"A lot!" J.J. agreed. "Know how much we like him?"

Erin Strauss smiled at her youngest child, fearing the gleam in the child's steel blue eyes. "How much?"

The young girl pounced on her mother, throwing her in a big hug. "This much!"

Erin Strauss gave a nod and smile of amusement, returning her daughter's hug before Emily wrangled JJ off their mother. "I'm happy that we're all going to be happy. You're going to be happy. David Rossi is going to be happy. As are Aaron , Derek, and Spencer."

Penelope looked confused at her mother. "If everyone is going to be happy, why don't you look happy too, Momma?"

"I am perfectly happy." Erin Strauss said with a sad smile on her face.

"Liar," Her oldest groaned. The FBI unit chief shot her eldest a fortified glare, but her cell phone buzzed with the ringtone, "The Way You Look Tonight," just before Erin could answer her daughter's accusation.

"I bet it's David Rossi!" Penelope's head bounced up and down as she sung.

"Get down from there." Erin chided her daughter's thoughts before answering.

"Strauss." Erin growled into the phone. The three girls looked up at their mother and when Erin pointed at Penelope she squeaked in her correct guess. "How are you?"

"Nervous." Her betrothed's voice whispered over the phone,

"It's the same over here." Erin Strauss admitted after a pause. A knock on the door again took the four Strauss women out of their trance. "Why don't you children go get yourselves dressed." Erin covered the mouthpiece of her phone to talk to her girls. "I'll see to you later."

"Come on, you guys." Emily herded the two youngest out the door to their waiting grandfather. "The big people want to talk." Em's voice went down an octave as her eyebrows wiggled. "Alone."

"Yes," Richard took JJ's hand, "alone."

"Alone." J.J. echoed definitively.

"Sorry, what?" Erin exhaled as the door shut. "My kids were in the room."

"Spencer checked to make sure that I was wearing pants at breakfast." Dave chuckled. Erin heard the lightness in her fiancé's voice and couldn't help but plaster a smile on her face.

"Smart boy," Erin nodded to nobody, "I wouldn't put it past you to forget something so important."

"ERIN!"

BAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAU

 _ **A/N4: Happy Anniversary Jayne Atkinson (Erin Strauss) and her fabulous real life hubby, Michel Gill!**_


	2. Of A Man Named Rossi

_**A/N: I don't own anything but the plot. And even that could be credited to the television series "The Brady Bunch." So, I'm still just playing with our little friends, powers that be. Don't sue me.**_

 _ **A/N2: Inspired by the "BAU Bunch" Youtube video.**_

BAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAU

The bright sun at Erin's shined just the same over at the Rossi manor in Potomac Heights, Maryland, as it streamed in through the bay window over the sink to shine upon the three Rossi children sitting at the marble breakfast bar and eating their breakfast. Birds were chirping and the only sign of a light breeze was on the trees outside. Yet, despite all the evidence to the contrary, the children were well aware that today was not an ordinary day. Today, their lives would change drastically.

No one spoke much; the tension could be cut with a knife, instead choosing to wolf down their eggs, sausage and home fries. The only sound heard over the clanging of silverware was the occasional muttered curse from the Rossi's housekeeper, Davina's breath. Otherwise, she hummed around the room, refilling the orange juice of the kids and trying not to burn the home fries. On her way back to the sink, Davina narrowly avoided dropping the hot skillet when Mr. Rossi walked in and bumped into her.

"Sorry, Davina," he sauntered around her to sit down in the empty chair meant for him and briefly look around the room. She suspiciously eyed her boss. David Rossi, 46, looked like a complete mess. The normally put-together, stoic federal agent let the emotions play over his face. His salt and pepper hair was uncombed, his purple wife beater wrinkled and purple plaid pajama pants still on his body. He picked a napkin off the table, "Alright, dudes, eat good today. I know we're all nervous, but let's start this day off right, alright?"

David Rossi's eldest son, Aaron 16, looked up from his own plate, before he answered. "We're almost finished, Dad. You -" he paused. "Are not."

His brother, Dave's middle son, Derek, 10, spoke up quietly next to him, "You haven't eaten anything at all, Dad." He tipped his chin at David Rossi's plate full of food.

"Oh. It appears I haven't, boys. I think I'll stick with coffee for now." David Rossi poured the French vanilla-flavored creamer into his cup of coffee.

"Do you want some coffee with that creamer, Agent Rossi?" Davina asked with sass finally taking Dave from his reverie. "Nervous?"

The husband-to-be let out a forced chortle, "Who said I was nervous? I'm not nervous." The rambling continued through the children's giggles. "Not at all. I've been waiting for this moment for ages! Why would I be nervous?"

She drew out a breath, "Agent Rossi, every groom is a little nervous for their wedding day."

"It's a normal reaction," Aaron nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Dad. I once saw a movie where a man was getting married, and he forgot to put his pants on."

Upon hearing this, the youngest Rossi child, Spencer, 6, felt his eyes grow wide and his little mouth formed into a small smile. Much to the family's confusion, the littlest one stood up from his seat to look under the table. After a moment, he reemerged, looking greatly relieved. "You're ok, Daddy." Dave nodded at his youngest.

"Thanks. Now please sit down." David Rossi exhaled.

Spencer leaned on his father's knee, two feet steadily on the ground, "Don't worry. You and Erin Strauss make a great couple. And we like her."

The eldest boy nodded in agreement, "She's an admirable agent."

"I like her." Derek stated keeping his eyes trained on his father. "She's a wonderful special someone!"

"I guess that makes it unanimous," David Rossi smiled at his three boys, "I think she's pretty special as well. She's a good mother"

"Geez!" Davina noticed Dave's hands trembling, "Your bride better not be as nervous as you are, Agent Rossi!"

"Not Strauss. My bride-to-be is always calm and collected."

Thing were quickly picking up after the breakfast phone call to Erin.

Aaron and Spencer had been shuffled into their respected bedrooms by Davina, as Derek had run off earlier, while Dave was on the phone. Davina helped change them into their black tuxedo, red vest, white shirt with black bowties and shoes.

Dave smiled as he looked in the full length mirror in his bedroom. He buttoned up his white shirt before a knock broke him out of his gaze. There in his tuxedo was Derek. He twiddled the ring bearer pillow through his hands and nervously looked at his dad. He looked worried, and so David walked over to him. "There you are kiddo. What are you doing in here?"

Derek pointed at the large mirror on his dad's wall. "...I wanted to see if I looked okay." He said hesitantly.

Davina, standing outside Dave's now open door, padded in. "You look so handsome, young man. But we're missing something." The middle child stood, walking silently to the door, knowing he couldn't escape the silly bowtie any longer. "Now come on Derek, we've got to get going. Strauss will kill your dad if he's late to the wedding."

Grabbing his long-sleeved midnight blue coat, Dave looped the Sergeant Major waist plate on his the white belt, and began putting his honorable discharge pin on his right breast. He smiled. He picked up the rest of his ribbons (meritorious service, two award stars and V device Navy and Marine Corps commendation medal, V device Navy and Marine Corps. Achievement medal, Combat Actions ribbon, Navy Presidential Unit Citation, Navy Unit Commendation, one service star Meritorious Unit Commendation, National Defense Service, Armed Forces Expeditionary, Vietnam service medal with three service stars, Navy Sea Service Deployment, Vietnam Presidential Unit Citation, Vietnam Gallantry Unit Cross citation, Vietnam Civil Actions Unit Citation) and placed them on his right breast. Hanging from his left breast were his Purple Heart Medal, Marine Corps Good Conduct Medal, Selected Marine Corps Reserve Medal with two service stars, Vietnam Gallantry Cross and Vietnam campaign medal. Dave looked at his dresser, now half empty on his coat, spritzing the Ralph Lauren Polo Black cologne on him before one last glance, and headed out the door.

"Aaron. Derek. Spencer." Dave yelled as he headed down the stairs. He heard footsteps and smiled gently laying the coat over the arm of the couch.

"Give me a moment, Dad. I'm finishing brushing his hair." Spencer yelled.

"Uh," Dave muttered. "His hair?" He shook off the deep pit in his stomach and went to get himself a glass of water.

"Ready to go, Daddy!" Derek announced his presence.

"Yep." Aaron followed suit.

"Ready." Spencer ran down the stairs nearly knocking into Aaron. Mudgie, the boy's Chesapeake Bay retriever followed suit. "So is Mudge master."

"Oh." Dave's mind clicked. "Oh, Spence, we are not bringing Mudgie." David Rossi petted the dog's head.

"But Daddy," Spencer whined.

Dave calmly counted to ten before speaking. "No way. This is just for the family and friends."

Davina made her reappearance, from the basement apartment she lived in, in a red BooHoo Frankie sleevless chiffon brown belted skater dress, Matthew Williamson mohair black embroidered topcoat, Valentino rouge ankle strapped pumps and kate spade red gloves.

"Davina." David smiled at his 20-something housekeeper. "Very nice."

"Thank you Mr. Rossi," she smiled as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Answering the door, she told them it was the limo for pickup.

David, grabbed his coat and the U.S. Marine Corps officers' Mameluke sword and sheath as he shepherded his kids to the white stretch limo which took them to the United States Marine Memorial Chapel, Quantico.

As he got out of the limo, his peeps trailing him, he met Father Jimmy Davidson (his lifelong friend and spiritual advisor from Commack, Long Island, New York) outside the Chapel.

Davina met them there in her own red Honda Accord. Wrangling the three boys, she took them to the groom's room while Jimmy and Dave had a heart to heart in the foyer of the nearly-filled Chapel.


	3. Three Very Lovely Girls

**_A/N: I don't own anything but the plot. And even that could be credited to the television series "The Brady Bunch." Because if I did, Erin and Dave would be married in a jiffy. Season 8 finale would have NEVER happened. Still bitter over that Erica Messer, still mad._**

 ** _A/N2: Inspired by the "BAU Bunch" Youtube video._**

 ** _A/N3: Thanks guest for catching the mistakes, fixed them for the story. Muchos gracias!_**

BAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAU

"I thought it went like this." J.J. protested, walking opposite from her sister, flicking her wrist throwing rose petals across the beige colored room.

Emily huffed, attempting to pick up the flowers after her sister. "Stop it, Jen. No one needs practice being a flower girl." And before Emily could react, Jen tripped over her one shouldered red chiffon floor length gown and the tears flowed. "Jen. You don't even have your shoes on. How are you going to walk down the aisle like we practiced last night?"

Strauss sighed, pacing around the room she listened to her youngest and oldest. A knock on her door startled her but she offered a small "Come in."

"The limo is here to take you and your mother to the Chapel to get ready. Your dress is there, I'll bring the kids." Richard told her as he wrapped her in a hug. Erin slung the 'Mrs. Rossi 2 Be' white robe on over her white button down shirt and jeans.

"I'm going to help daddy with the kids," her youngest sister, Elizabeth said, as she waltzed into the room, clapping her hands, gaining the young Strauss children's attention.

"Goodbye," Erin smiled hugging each of her children. "See you there soon, kids." Kissing her sister and father's cheek, Erin met her mother in the lobby of the apartment. Both got into the white Hummer limo waiting for them.

At the Chapel, people were starting to arrive and Erin was shuffled into the Bride's room by her mother, Ginny. Erin glanced slyly outside her dressing room before breathing a sigh of relief. It was the first time all day that she wasn't surrounded by her children and nervous father. They meant well, Erin knew that and it was sure to be a beautiful ceremony. But with her three children, meddling parents, and his three children, was taking all of her willpower not to grab David and elope. She had done this once before so it didn't matter if she did it proper or not. That one, done proper, left her with three children and a divorce papers.

In the chapel, the pews were adorned with calla lilies, Erin's favorite. She could hear the clamoring of the 200 or so people coming into the wedding. People from all over the FBI divisions that Erin and Dave had both worked for, Dave's publishing house, Richard Strauss' law office partners and the spattering of friends they had from different law enforcement across the country. So much for a small, private affair for between close friends, Erin mused.

Slipping into her v-neck peach dress with champagne sash and flower beneath the bosom, she felt the dress flow over her legs. Ginny zipped her up as Erin moved from side to side in the three-way mirror provided for her. Erin smiled at her mother who handed her the chiffon wrap, that matched the dress.

"Perfect." Erin sucked in a breath as a tear began to form in her eye. Nodding, she willed the tears away and hugged her mother. "I wish it was white." The eye roll Erin gave to her mother, made Ginny laugh.

"I did this already, as evidenced by the three bouncing beauties I have on their way here." Erin reassured her mother. Sitting at the oak colored vanity, Erin took out the diamond necklace she had ready and chained it around her neck. The chandelier earrings matched the diamond design of the necklace.

"Something borrowed," Ginny clipped a diamond and ruby tennis bracelet on Erin's left arm. "Something blue." Erin reached for the Victoria's Secret bag, pulling out a tiffany blue garter. Her mom helped her slide it on underneath the dress. "Some old." Ginny placed her baby's breath flower crown, from Richard and Ginny's wedding, on Erin's twisted back, low chignon hair. "Something new from daddy and I." Smiling, Erin took the box. Unwrapping it, she found Badgley Mischka's "Thor" pump pink satin. It matched almost to the exact color of Erin's dress.

"Mommy!" Now fully crying, Erin threw her hands around her mother's neck and held on for dear life. "They're perfect." She took her nude wedges off in place for the new, better shoes. Ginny nodded and helped Erin back up on the stand to look in the three way mirror.

A knock interrupted their moment.

"Everything looks beautiful!" Father Jimmy exclaimed, walking into the room, followed by Erin's three progenies.

"Are you certain?" Erin asked. A smile broke on the priests face as he nodded.

"And you know what else is beautiful?" Erin's dad came in.

"Daddy, don't say it." Erin chided before fixing Emily's hair, only to have her daughter groan.

"You're more beautiful than the flowers," the older man grinned.

"Daddy, be serious." Erin scowled, though there was no feeling behind it.

"Grandpa's always serious," JJ smiled at her mother, giving a curt nod to prove it.

"David and his brood are ready when you are, Erin." Father Jimmy waved and walked back out the way he came in.

Excusing the three children and her, Ginny kissed her daughter, wished her good luck and left Erin and Richard alone. He patted the watering eyes of his oldest daughter before offering her his hand.

"This is going to be good." Richard stated. Erin slightly nodded as Richard opened the door and followed his daughter out of the room to the back of the chapel.

BAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAU

 ** _A/N4: Erin's dress is actually the same as Jayne Atkinson's 2013 Emmy's dress_** ** _; which I obviously don't own. But I totally want to._**


	4. Much More Than A Hunch

**_A/N: I don't own anything but the names of those you don't recognize._**

 ** _A/N2: Inspired by the "BAU Bunch" Youtube video._**

BAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAU

Behind the large oak closed doors, at the back of the chapel, Erin's head was spinning as a flurry of activity peaked around her. Calla lily, baby breath and rose bouquets were handed out to Emily, Penelope and Erin's sister Elizabeth. Ginny gave Erin her dozen calla lily bouquet before wishing her good luck again. A quick prayer over every assembled in the back was said by Erin's father.

"Dave doing okay?" Erin asked letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Dave's brother, Emilo, just laughed. "He's fine."

"Thanks," Erin replied and then added, in a slightly lower voice, "And thank you for helping Dave today." Emilo waved a dismissive hand.

"You look pretty, mommy," J.J. said hugging Erin's legs tightly. Erin patted her daughter's back before shooing her to her spot.

The full chapel rose as strains of 'Jesu, Joy of Man's desiring' off the violin quartet filtered through the air. Dave's father, Stephen Emilo Rossi, proudly dressed in his Staff Sergeant of the U.S. Army summer dress, escorted Ginny, dressed in a red short swing jacket and a cutaway neckline with a dropped waist dress down the aisle. Dave's best and oldest friend, Jason Gideon, was dressed in his First Sargent of the U.S. Marine Corps uniform, escorted Dave's mother, Arabella Rossi, down the aisle.

Dave had been looking down the long chapel when the first chords of the processional kicked in and his head whipped up to watch the attendants make their way to the front. He laughed at the antics of his mother. She had told him she was wearing a three piece skirt suit, which he okay'd, and now wishing he didn't. Her skirt was grass green, her shirt was white and the blazer was red. Sure, it was the flag of her beloved Italy, but Dave didn't actually think she'd go that far.

Emily nudged Penelope with the stems of her flowers. Penelope had one hand hold her flowers while the other hand was on Spencer's shoulder. Dave internally chuckled at the sight. Emily wrapped her hand in Aaron's as they were the next to walk down the aisle. Down the aisle was Elizabeth and Emilo. A smile and nod from Elizabeth and thumbs up from Emilo helped Dave relax. Those doors in the back closed once more.

Suddenly the music stopped. The trumpeters gave a fanfare and the music lifted into "Semper Fidelis," the march of the Marines. Dave was visibly moved at the altar, so moved, Father Jimmy put a hand on Dave's shoulder to ground him. Erin, his section chief of his beloved BAU was already surprising him. She hadn't asked his permission to use the march; she just wanted to show Dave she supported him. And then the doors, which had closed after the siblings went up the aisle, re-opened and JJ and Derek walked towards the altar in strict concentration. JJ threw petals everywhere she could and Derek kept his eyes on his father as he kept the ring pillow in his palms. Chuckles escaped attendee's lips at the kids.

But when Erin walked in and there wasn't room for any thoughts in the chapel. Gasps, "oh wows" and audible 'she's beautiful' filled the air. Erin literally took Dave's breath away. She seemed to practically float down the aisle on her father's arm, smiling at him the whole way. Dave knew his grin showed that he was really the cat that ate the canary. The other people in the room had all seemed to disappear the minute she walked in.

It was both forever and no time at all before she was there beside her father. Her father blocking Dave from reaching and entwine hands.

When the music stopped, Father Jimmy asked, "who gives this woman to this man."

As rehearsed, Erin's children all pipped up, "we do." At that, her father kissed her flushed cheek, shook Dave's white gloved hand, and took up residence next to his wife.

"Perfect," Dave mouthed to Erin. She ducked her head, letting him know she received his message loud and clear.

Clearing his throat, seeing that Erin and Dave were lost in each other, Father Jimmy interrupted their look of love. "Now, Erin Elizabeth Strauss and David Stephen Rossi, would you join hands?" The couple turned to face each other, taking one another's hands. They looked into each other's face. Their children, standing next to them, looked up at them. The youngest kids could barely contain their excitement and the older ones exchanged eye rolls. The priest in front of them went on, "Do you, Section Chief Erin Elizabeth Strauss, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"I do." She grinned.

"And do you, Retired Sergeant Major Supervisory Special Agent David Stephen Rossi," Father Jimmy paused for a beat as the congregation and Erin laughed at the recitation of Dave's titles. "Take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

Dave swallowed, but he nodded. "How could I not?"

The first reading, Ephesians 52:21-33, was read by Aaron, as Davina was strict with the Rossi children. She took them to Church every Sunday, regardless if Dave was away on a case or not; they were up at 8:30 a.m. promptly and out the door by 9:15.

The second reading was done by Emily. "I Love My Family So Much," every chuckled at Emily's elongation of the word so. "By Filoi Hemopo. O to be apart of a family like mine is so divine. Where love is shown, hurt is shared, our love for each other is never impaired. We talk, we laugh, we cry, but we are a family and we do it all together for as a family we do it all as one. For we are family, a family full of strength, a family full of love, a family no one can touch. That's why I love my family so much. My family is my life and always will be forever." Erin couldn't help but get up and hug her oldest daughter as she made her way back to the seats.

"Thank you," she whispered in Emily's ear. A silent nod passed between mother and daughter.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a hazy blur, until they got to the vows.

Father Jimmy stood up, waving Erin and Dave over. "Let it be known that David and Erin do not enter this commitment alone. Erin, who was bringing up three very lovely girls, all of them had hair of gold, like their mother, the youngest one in curls. And I say had because Miss Emily dyed her hair earlier this month. And yet, David, who was busy with three boys of his own, was all alone. Till the one day when the lady met this fellow. And they knew that it was much more than a hunch, that this group must somehow form a family.. And that's the way they became the Rossi bunch." The six children formed a line in front of their parents.

"Thank you for sharing your mother with me, girls. Emily, Penelope and Jennifer, thanks for loving me and allowing me to love you with all of my heart. I was not there when you girls took your first steps, but I promise that now I will love and support you and your mother in every step that you ladies take in your life." There wasn't a dry eye in the place as Dave recited his love for Erin's children.

"I love you, Aaron, Derek, Spencer, and I am devoted to making the life of your father as well as you and the girls, full of happiness and accomplishments, nurturing creativity, encouraging independence, and making sure you always know what gifts you are to this world." Erin smiled and released a breath as she said her vows to Dave's kids.

Remembering from the day before, Erin and Dave turned toward each other holding hands. Emilo stepped in to help Derek with the rings off the pillow, causing a laugh to erupt. After David received the white band from Emilo, he recited his vows, "I give you my promise to be by your side forevermore. I promise to love, to honor, and to listen as you tell me of your thoughts, your hopes, your fears, and your dreams. I promise to love you deeply and truly because it is your heart that moves me, your head that challenges me, your humor that delights me and your hands I wish to hold until the end of my days." He blew out a deep woosh of air as the ring fit perfectly on Erin's ring finger. Erin repeated the same vows and glared at Dave's ring finger as she had to struggle to put the ring on.

"Figures." Aaron muttered.

Father Jimmy quipped, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. David, kiss your wife."

"Bella," he growled low enough on her lips before capturing her sigh.

"I now present to you Retired Sergeant Major Supervisory Special Agent David Stephen Rossi and Section Chief Erin Elizabeth Strauss-Rossi." Those in the chapel clapped and stood up at the pronouncement. Again, the trumpeters sounded and "The Marine's Hymn" played the new blended family out of the Chapel. Emily smiled as she grabbed Spencer's hand as they walked down the aisle together. Aaron followed behind with his hand in Jennifer's. Erin walked down the aisle with Derek, while David and Penelope followed behind them.

Helping the six children into their own limo, Dave and Erin climbed into one that had "just married" scribbled on it. For the next hour, until they got to the caterers and the party at Chapman State Park in Potomac Heights, Maryland, they newlyweds didn't care if their six children killed each other in the limo in front of them.

BAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAU

 _ **A/N3: Yes, still mad at Eric Messer that we really didn't get to see this on the television screen. Because if I was showrunner, this would happen.**_


	5. That's the Way

_**A/N: I don't own anything, period.**_

 _ **A/N2: Inspired by the "BAU Bunch" Youtube video.**_

BAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAU

The hour drive to Potomac Heights found Erin and Dave nearly sleeping. The ceremony was beautiful but emotional and Erin wanted to relax before pictures. The limo with the children went to Dave's house to get Mudgie while Erin and Dave took some alone couple photos. Those who followed the couple to the park were treated to appetizers of crab dip and crackers, pinwheels, vegetable tray and shrimp cocktail on ice. An open bar also ensured the alcohol flowed freely.

After an hour of pictures at the Chapman State Park overlooking the Potomac River, the family of eight and the Chesapeake Bay retriever headed to the tents set up, the caterers and the two hundred family and friends. The happy couple were announced as husband and wife; and Erin and Dave made their way to the head table with the children flanking them. Men sat on Erin's side, women sat on Dave's side. Derek tethered Mudgie to a stake in the ground behind them. Accepting his fate, the dog laid down; the commotion not getting to him.

The meal, which was a never-ending buffet of fried turkey breasts, prosciutto wrapped asparagus, Italian spiced herbed crostini with portabella mushrooms and grapes and an antipasto salad, was had before the festivities began.

After dinner, the sun was setting and it proved a beautiful backdrop of the wedding of David and Erin. Getting the crowd's attention, the DJ announced Emily to give her daughter of the bride speech.

Clearing her throat, the 15 year old started: "A pleasant evening, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to this natural disaster!" The crowd laughed and Erin grabbed Emily's hand to relax her. " I know that a lot of you may be wondering who I am, and so for your benefit, please allow me to introduce myself first. I am, Emily Marie Strauss-Rossi, better known as, the bride's rebellious 15 year old." With the pause of her breath, Emily laughed nervously. "With that out of the way, I would now like to thank all of you, on behalf of Erin and David, for gracing this occasion with your presence. I know just how much it means to my mom that you have found the time to be here on her wedding and to share this wondrous day with her. It also means a lot that the people who are important to her are here to accompany her as she bravely tries marriage, again." Erin put a smile on her face for her daughter. The words were so full and made Erin's heart swell.

"And now, Erin Elizabeth Strauss-Rossi, or, mom," Emily said dryly, "who I must say, is looking very youthful, wonderfully radiant, and extra beautiful today, this I say to you – congratulations! We are truly proud and happy for you, mom, because you have found the courage to take a second chance at love. You deserve to be this happy. All I meant is that failing at love once before doesn't mean that you have to keep yourself from loving again. And to David Stephen Rossi, out stepdad, who's amazingly amazing, I wish that you'd take care of the handful that is our mother. We're begging you to love her with all of your heart and cherish her and never give up on your marriage even when things become difficult, especially when you become Strauss and Rossi at the office. We truly wish that your love remains stronger than anything and that you will always find a way to get through all the challenges that may come your way." The crowd clapped as Emily offered her up non-alcoholic champagne for a toast.

The DJ thanked Emily and called up Aaron to make his speech.

"Good evening everyone." Aaron took a respectful pause as the crowd threw it back at him. "Those of you who I haven't met, I'm Aaron Bradshaw Hotchner-Rossi, Dave's son with his first wife, JoAnna Hotchner. First of all, I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight to celebrate these two very wonderful people – my Dad and Erin. I would also like to thank both of their jobs for bringing so many great people together for such an important occasion." Dave stared at his son as those in the seats laughed.

"I want to welcome Erin's girls to our boys. This extension of welcome includes the rest of Erin's family too, not only because you're all great people, but also because I fully plan on bragging to my friends about how my extended family has more than quadrupled in size. The role of best man has changed over the years and thank God." Aaron looked over his Emilo, who was beaming with pride. Dave rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. It was clear Emilo helped the eldest Rossi son. "I was informed that the best man's job was to help the groom kidnap the potential wife from her family and taking her against her will back to his family, where they would spend the rest of their lives together. Happily ever after." Jack's eyes lit up with his sarcasm.

"This seemed kind of strange to me. Despite being pretty and petite, Erin is a few years younger than my Dad, and is an excellent shot on her Glock, so she could probably hold her own against us. But really, she was willing to voluntarily enter into marriage with my Dad and subsequently take on his three boys. Thankfully the role of best man and oldest son has changed." The crowd again hooted.

"When I think of words that describe my dad, they are "smart", "talented", "cautious" and "brave. My Dad is smart because he decided to take the plunge again with Erin. His sparring partner at work but most importantly, his better half at home. My Dad is talented because whatever he tried, he did well at and that continues today. Just look at those medals on his chest." Dave smiled and nodded, thanking Aaron for pointing out his military service. "About the only sport that I have been able to beat him at is ping pong. Although some things came naturally for Dave, er, Dad, he always worked very hard at everything that he decided to do. In the small office in our basement, he has file folders labeled with titles like "Aaron," "Derek," "Spencer," and "Mudgie." Sorry Erin. My Dad is brave because LOOK. AT. THOSE. MEDALS." The enthusiasm from the 16 year old was palpable. "Three marriages, dad, three children. But dad, Erin is for keeps. We all like Erin and Erin likes us. When I see how happy they are together, how they totally balance each other out and how much they love each other, it makes me feel happier to know that both of them are in such good hands. To dad and Erin!" Aaron mimicked Emily's non-alcoholic toast.

Before the DJ could thank Aaron, a flock of geese came overhead and Mudgie perked up, straitened against his tether, barking. The loose restraints snapped free easily and the dog started pouncing and running around trying to look for the geese. Spencer broke away from Erin's lap to catch his Mudge master.

Aaron grabbed ahold of Derek's arm, looking sternly at him, "I told you to tie that dog up well, Derek."

"Then you should have asked one of the kids who knows how to tie a knot!" The middle Rossi stuck his tongue out at Aaron. Erin pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing this wasn't going to end well. Emily held a crying JJ in her hands because Dave had yelped trying to get Mudgie under control.

The Chesapeake Bay retriever paid no mind to his master's words, and the dog, now riled up, made his way under the tent.

"They're going to knock over the cake!" Devina suddenly yelled bringing the attention to where it needed to be. Dave's head swiveled upon hearing her warning and he did a 100-yard dash towards the table that held the cake. Without fail, Mudgie ran right underneath the tablecloth of the table that held the cake and in his skittishness bumped the table and the 4 tiered strawberry-banana wedding cake. Dave's white summer dress pants were now grass stained and the cake covered his body.

"MUDGIE." Dave snapped at the dog, who was licking away the buttercream frosting of the cake. Through a cakey haze, he could see that Erin was peering down at him. Breaking her glare, Erin grabbed his hand and helped him up. Taking her hands and putting them up to Dave's cheeks, she smeered her face in cake, kissing her husband in the process.

BAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAU

 _ **A/N3: Oh, c'mon. You KNEW Mudgie was going to get into trouble. If you've seen the Brady Bunch Movie you'll recognize the scene, only I think they had cats.**_

 _ **A/N4: I'm getting to dances and the other part of the evening, this was just getting super long and rambly with the speeches.**_


	6. They Became

_**A/N: I don't own anything but the plot. And even that could be credited to the television series "The Brady Bunch." Late night insomnia rocks, folks. Let me tell you!**_

 _ **A/N2: Inspired by the "BAU Bunch" Youtube video.**_

 _ **A/N3: Anything aligned center is a flashback.**_

BAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAU

Erin and Dave took Davina's car to Dave's house to get his blue coat cleaned up from the icing. Deciding it would be easier than fight with the icing, he changed into a blazer suitcoat and black button down shirt.

"I liked you better in uniform, Marine." Erin remarked sending a wink over her shoulder.

"You like me in or out of any uniform," he retorted.

"Duly noted," she said. After a few muttered curses under their breathes, tears from Erin over the wedding day being ruined, Dave and Erin finally made their way back to the park and the tent. Before going back to the stuffiness of the wedding, the newlyweds took a few minutes to themselves and walked hand and hand around the edge of the park down to the water of the Potomac.

The sun gave way to the moon, the water calmly lapped at their feet and the crickets came out to play. Erin sighed leaning her head on Dave's broad shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts, Bella?" Dave's husky voice whispered in her ear.

"How lucky I am to have you. How lucky Emily, Penelope and Jennifer are that they have you." Turning her body, she sighed into his embrace.

"No, it's us, we're the lucky ones, Erin." Dave propped his chin on her hair; the flowers from the crown tickling his neck. "Four failed marriages between us, and six children."

Erin laughed at her new husband's theory. "One and one doesn't make two in this case, huh?" Tracing his thumb against her cheek, her blue eyes met Dave's chocolate eyes before he caught her giggle in a kiss. She motioned the way of the music and Dave once again took her hand and led her back to the party. Spencer and Jennifer were happily playing with a pink icing covered dog outside the tent, in the grass. "Guess Mudgie get a bath before we take him to the kennel, huh?" Dave joined Erin's laugh.

Seeing the couple returning, the DJ announced them as husband and wife, again, before telling everyone to clear the patch of pavement marked 'dance floor.'

"Mrs. Rossi, may have this dance?" Dave looked at her, ginning and holding out his hand. She nodded and took the hand as he guided her over to the pavement. "It's my honor." Over the speakers, Frank Sinatra started to croon. It was their wedding day, and it was the time for their first dance.

 _You make me feel so young. You make me feel as though spring has sprung. And every time I see you grin I'm such a happy individual. The moment that you speak, I want to go and play hide and seek. I wanna go and bounce the moon, just like a toy balloon._

It was just them. They were in their own world as they danced, those who were dancing previously make a circle around them, giving them just enough space to show off their dance moves. Dave would sneak sweet loving kisses every now and again. It came natural for them. They considered themselves as soul mates, sparring partners and the one who would draw out the best for the other, and everyone who saw them, couldn't agree more.

 _You and I are just like a couple of tots, running across a meadow. Pickin' up lots of forget-me-nots. You make me feel so young. You make me feel there are songs to be sung, bells to be rung, and a wonderful fling to be flung. And even when I'm old and gray, I'm going to feel the way I do today. Because you make me feel so young._

Dave wrapped his hand around her body to some bare skin of her back and pulled her closer. "Remember when we first met?" Dave whispered into his loves ear. Closing her eyes, Erin nodded, trusting Dave to lead. It also stopped her from crying.

She thought back to the day when she and Penelope were running into the ShopRite grocery store during teeming rain and Penelope slid into Dave's legs, slipping on the wet tile.

"Pen," Erin's voice rang out as she watched her daughter walk right into a puddle. Before Erin had time to react, Penelope's legs went from under her and she went sliding into the throng of people waiting for the deli counter to pick up the pace. It was a dreary day and it seemed that everyone and their brother were doing their shopping on that particular Saturday morning.

"Oof," Dave's knees buckled as he felt the pressure of something hitting him. "Hello?" He turned around to see the blonde haired, chubby little tot biting her lip deciding to cry or not. Quivering lip indeed, the tears and theatrics won out.

"Penelope. Are you okay?" Erin asked coming over to comfort her daughter. Crawling into her mother's waiting arms; the girl nodded her head and hugged tightly. "Hello. Sorry, she wasn't paying attention." Erin smiled at the broad shouldered, blue eyed, black haired man in front of her.

"No problem, Miss." Dave didn't know what to say, he was dumbfounded by the woman in sweatpants, hoodie and golden hair clipped up. Her smile was brilliant, the eyes gleamed. He quickly did a once over, noticing she was not wearing any rings. BINGO, Dave pondered. "But I think you may owe me dinner." He winked at Erin, who silently nodded, at the baritone voice of the man. "David, David Rossi."

"Strauss. Erin." She paused to collect her thoughts because he was jumbling her brain. Erin. Erin Strauss." She collected her thoughts and shook the hand of the man in front of her.

"And I'm Penelope." The little girl spoke up from her mother's arms. Erin introduced her daughter to Dave, as he introduced his son to the ladies in front of them. Both of them missed their numbers being yelled at the deli counter, which meant they had to get back in line thus giving them more time to talk. After Dave's order was place, he handed Erin a business card from the pocket of his grey button down shirt. _David Rossi. Maker. Man. Marine._ was the headline on the square card Erin now held in her hand.

"Maker?" She snorted.

"I'm an author. My publisher thinks thinks in alliteration." Erin gave a half nod. "Call me sometime." Once again, Erin shook Dave's hand before he left, this time the hairs on her arms shot up.

Opening her eyes, she took in the world around her and Dave. Their little bubble. "I love you David," Erin murmured, nuzzling under Dave's chin.

"I love you too Erin," he whispered as they picked up the pace.

Dave lightly pushed Erin back, grinned at his wife and lifted his arm so that Erin could spin under it. Erin completed two turns before Dave dipped her backwards. From his position, Dave spotted Emily and Aaron standing side by side watching their parents dazzle big wigs, singles and friends. He gave the kids a quick wave before pulling Erin back up.

 _You make me feel so young. You make me feel as though spring has sprung. And every time I see you grin, I'm such a happy individual._

Dave mused over his day as he spun Erin back into his chest. His whispered the song into Erin's ear, his scruff lightly making a patch of Erin's cheek red. Her head slowly lolled into his warmth. She was enjoying him singing to her.

 _The moment that you speak, I want to go and play hide and seek. I wanna go and bounce the moon, Just like a toy balloon. You and I are just like a couple of tots, running across a meadow pickin' up lots of forget-me-nots.._

"This is both adorable and kind of cheesy," Aaron muttered to his now step-sister, Emily, who nodded deeply.

 _You make me feel so young. You make me feel there are songs to be sung, bells to be rung, and a wonderful fling to be flung. And even when I'm old and gray, I'm going to feel the way I do today. Because you make me feel so young._

After clapping for the couple, who only had eyes for each other, others joined them on the dance floor as the music changed.

BAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAU

 _ **A/N3: Does the way they met seem reasonable? Anyone? Anyone? Buller?**_


	7. The Rossi Bunch

_**A/N: I don't own anything but the plot. And even that could be credited to the television series "The Brady Bunch." Okay, now we're getting to fun stuffs. Anything in the aligned center is a flashback, those I try and own. Some is cannon, some isn't.**_

 _ **A/N2: Inspired by the "BAU Bunch" Youtube video.**_

BAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAUBAU

At the end of the night, Erin stood at the edge of the dance floor - watching Dave spin Emily out, laughing at the end of his arm. She spins on her heels to see Davina watching over a sleeping Spencer and Jennifer, to the left of them Penelope is rubbing her eyes on Erin's dad's lap and Erin's mom is chatting away with Derek. She wonders how this is her life. She wonders how he got so lucky. She wonders how somehow they made it through meeting each other's children, Dave rejoining Erin's FBI team on request of the director, separating Erin Strauss from Erin Rossi. But it lead her here, married to the man of her dreams, and surrounded by so many people who love them.

Erin doesn't really care how she got here, actually; she only wishes there were someone to thank for it, because she's really, really grateful. Maybe Dave Andrews, the Director of the FBI?

"It looks good on you," Emily hugs her mother, slipping her arm through Erins.

"The dress?" Erin looks down at her peach dress, something right off the rack at Keinfeld Bridal, in New York City. Emily's face flushes as she shakes her head.

"Being married," Emily pauses a beat, "to the right man."

"Thanks, Emily," Erin says. Her heart feels so tranquil. She rubs her ring finger, sliding over the engagement ring and newly place wedding band with her thumb and smiles a little. She really is married. To Dave. "It's been a great day. It's been perfect.".

Dave doesn't know how his heart can be this full, but as Erin turns toward him with a smile, her hands over her heart, he just doesn't know how to feel anything but happy. He glances at the guests in front of them, as the DJ tells the crowd that the party is over.

"Go," Davina handed Dave the keycard to their one-night only honeymoon suite. "I've got them. Besides, Mr. and Mrs. Strauss are here."

"Don't go. Don't leave me." Derek wrapped his arms around Dave's legs and whined. "Don't leave us." After prying his son from his legs, he hushed him down and handed him over to Davina. Kissing their children, the newlyweds climbed back into the waiting limo.

"I hope the girls will be okay." Erin mused as she looked out the window.

"I hope the boys will be okay." Dave chuckled, looking at his wife's serious face. Erin knew that tonight was the first night the blended family was blended and the matriarch and patriarch wasn't around to help them.

Erin and the girls gave up their apartment in Dumfries and were officially moving into Dave's house in Potomac Heights. Aaron was staying with Derek in Derek's room, Emily and Penelope moving into Aaron's old room. The bunk beds in Spencer's room was the only change because tonight, Jennifer slept on the bottom bunk. Erin really hoped the kids didn't kill each other before she and Dave returned home.

It was 11 p.m., and Erin and Dave walked arm in arm into the Candlewood Suites in Fort Belvoir, Maryland. The hotel lobby was a cheery blush pink and awful brown shag carpet. The three black couches around the lobby and an occasional vase of faux flowers brightened it up a bit.

Flashing the keycard Davina handed him earlier, Dave and Erin walked past the receptionist (he was silently sending up a prayer of thanks for Davina checking them in earlier) to the elevators, which led them to one of the three top floor suites.

Rose petals flourished the white carpet, candles burned the scent of lavender, and the ice bucket held the champagne and strawberries. Erin gasped at the sight in front of her; it was perfect.

Erin giggled as Dave opened the champagne and it flowed everywhere, down Dave's hands, and into the waiting ice bucket. Grabbing two flutes from the table, Erin held them for Dave to pour the liquid into. Dropping a strawberry into Erin's glass, Dave sat on the bed watching his wife slowly kick off her heels with one hand and hold the glass in the other.

"Do you remember your proposal, Dave?" Erin popped the berry into her mouth as Dave kicked off his black Italian leather dress shoes.

"I definitely do," he laughed as Erin crawled near him laying her head in his lap. "Best decision I ever made."

"Best night I ever had -" Erin wanted to say more but Dave's mouth on hers stopped her.

Taking Erin to dinner at Bastille in Alexandria, Dave decided on secretly putting the ring into Erin's champagne glass at dinner with their families. Erin was completely unaware that Dave would be proposing that night at dinner. Erin's parents (in on it the whole time), because Dave had asked for her hand in marriage, and the kids did a good job of making her think it was just an average night out.

Erin noted that Dave looked extremely nervous. He was just coming home from a military presentation in some country town in rural Oklahoma. His flight was almost late, his baggage lost and the two oldest children anxious to get out of their parents grasp because it was a Friday over winter break.

At dinner, everyone, except the children who had non-alcoholic champagne, was presented with a glass of champagne because it was the 'restaurants anniversary.' Strawberries were plated and put on the table. Dave was just about blow a fuse, because the ring wasn't on the plate like he had planned, when the restaurant's owners, Sarah and Elijah, came out from the kitchen and interrupted the meal at Dave's table only.

"Mr. Rossi, family, we have to apologize." Sarah started, "Elijah dropped the cork inside the bottle used for your table. Please check your glasses carefully before drinking." Erin looked in her glass and saw nothing at first. This was probably due to the bad choice on the Sarah's part of using rosé instead of white champagne.

Glass in hand; Erin noticed the whole table staring at her. The waitstaff lined up behind her and Dave and she eyed Dave suspicious. As she started to rack her brain, she noted the kids were semi quiet only talking when they were asked a question. She looked down and saw something shining in the bottom of the glass. She turned her head to Dave as another glass was put in front of her.

Grabbing her hand, Dave got on knee and began, "Erin Elizabeth Strauss. This has been the most intense two years of my life. Rejoining the bureau, meeting you, realizing you of all people was my section chief, learning to separate Agent Rossi from David Rossi, thank you. Can I make you Section Chief Rossi?" Erin started to cry and she didn't hide it. Derek came over with an open box in his hand.

"Will you marry our dad?" Aaron, who was behind Derek, asked. The white gold ring contained each of the six kids' names the entwined bands that embraced the center of the ring: the birthstones.

"Say yes, mommy," Jennifer pipped up from her spot on her grandfather's knee. No words would form. All Erin could do was nod. Dave got up off his knee and kissed Erin.

"David Rossi, is that something else, or are you just happy to see me," Erin whispered in his ear as they became flush against each other.

The military man waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Erin. "It's the real engagement ring." Pulling out the velvet box, he slid the diamond center stone with pave set diamond and blue sapphire accents on Erin's finger.

Whispering into Dave's kisses, "You're absolutely hopeless, David Rossi. He nodded, pulling her against him on the bed, allowing the Erin's weight to bear down on him.

Erin let out a sigh of contentment, kissing her husband, "I know."

Awkward silence took over the hotel room. The soft glow of candles illuminated the room and the sound of ice melting into water and clinking against the bucket was the only sound. Erin's hand laid on Dave' chest. The empty glasses moved to the table once more.

When Erin sighed, her husband nodded, and pulled her out of her thoughts. "Let's go."

Hand in hand, the waited for the elevator back down the stairs. Startling the receptionist, they took off to the car that was waiting for them (Davina and Dave's sister-in-law checked them in and left Dave's car while they were taking pictures). "Mr. Rossi!"

Dave waved his free hand at the hotel worker, "Don't worry, we'll be back!"

They got into Dave's Chevy Suburban and took off for home.


End file.
